Consequences
by mzEvee
Summary: *Discontinued* Theres a secret Drew Torres has been keeping. when everyone finds out Bianca puts blame on him for the murder. sending him away and ruining the life of that precious little secret. Drew/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Get up, you have to be ready in a half hour!" I heard my cousin Lexi yell as she knocked on my door.

It was Saturday morning, time to go to work. I look over at the little three year old lying next to me. "Vanna, it's time to get up sweetie," I said half asleep. Luckily she doesn't throw a fit and wakes up peacefully. I don't know where she gets her peacefulness from coming from two crazy teenage parents. "Sweetie, you're going to go spend the day with Uncle Jay and Aunt Manny today. Get up," as soon as she heard that she sat up and screamed "Yay!"

I got up and got her clothes and handed them to her. She managed to put her shorts on and socks, she's smart for a three year old. I helped her put her shirt and shoes on and then sent her off to the living room to let me get ready. I put on my pants and ran around looking for my uniform shirt. I stopped at the full length mirror and looked at the tattoo on my hip. I sighed & looked towards the door leading to the living room. I missed him. I snapped out of my thoughts and saw my shirt in a corner on the floor. I grabbed it and put it on quickly as I ran to the wash room to do my hair and makeup.

Ten minutes later I came out and went into the kitchen. I saw my little girl on the dining room table eating cereal and Lexi eating some toast. "hurry up, we have to go Lexi," I stated as I did Vanna's hair. I took handful of cereal in my hand, shoved it in my mouth and ran to get Savanna's toys and such. Lexi ran to the car and turned it on and we headed for Manny and Jay's house. I only knew them through my cousin, but they were like family. Manny was on break from a movie spending a few weeks in Toronto. Lucky for me, she loved my daughter like her own and took her in whatever chance she got. I dropped her off and as I left Jay asked curious like always, "so, have you heard anything on the appeal?" I stopped and turned around, trying not to cry I responded, "no, not yet. As of now it's still seven years." I ran to the car and Lexi drove me to the Dot.

On the way, memories flashed through my mind. My life back in Ajax, my life when I got here to Toronto, the father of that beautiful three year old I had just dropped off, the fact that she had his eyes, those stunning blue eyes. I was once again snapped out of my thoughts when Lexi interrupted them by stopping the car. "ill pick you up at four?" she asked. "Yeah, pick up Vanna before me though yeah? I don't want to explain everything to Jay or Manny right now," I responded as I got out. "alright, see you later," I closed the door and she drove away.

I walked into the Dot and was greeted by Spinner, "hey, check in and then were down a waitress today, mind covering?" I glanced around; it was just me, Spin, Fitz, and some annoying blonde I didn't associate with there. I missed it when more friends worked here, or hung out here. Now everyone is off to college without me. Everyone with the exception of one special person, my boyfriend, the father of my child, who was not away at Toronto U but serving time for a crime that very-well could have been avoided. His ex-girlfriend found out about Savanna and ratted him out. Now he's serving seven years thanks to her. His name, Andrew Torres.


	2. Chapter 2

You might be wondering Drew and mine's back-story, and how little Savanna came to be. Well I met Drew before he moved to Degrassi. I had met him on holiday and we became friends. Eventually, we started a relationship. Im sure you can guess how Savanna came along; well she was born in the end of summer. The same summer he moved to Toronto, and Degrassi. As everyone knows now, he was involved with a lot of drama with his ex girlfriend Bianca. Eventually Lexi and I moved to Toronto because Jay had helped Lexi get a job here. I took the opportunity and moved here with her. Although Drew had been there when Vanna was born, he hadn't seen her since he moved. I decided what the heck, im going to go down there and we can raise her together. Then I found out about what happened that night during break, in that ally way, and everything else.

I didn't want Savanna around that, but he was her father. At first no one knew about her, I kept her home with Lexi or a family friend when I went to school, Drew would come over after school and hang out with us. He was dating some girl, but she was a rebound, and I didn't like her. She went through Drew's phone one day and saw picture of Savanna. She confronted him, he admitted to her that it was his daughter and she decided to take the news public. When his ex-girlfriend, Bianca found out she decided that it was betrayal that he would keep that from her and snitched on him. There was a trial and now he is incarcerated. That stupid little UGHH, I'm glad she moved to Vancouver. Now I spend my days taking college courses online and working full time at the Dot and of course, taking care of my little munchkin.

Its four o'clock and Lexi pulls up in the parking lot. She gets off with Vanna and walks in with her. "Hey Alex," I hear Spin say from across the restaurant. I see him walk over to us as I take Vanna from Lexi and put her on my hip. "she's getting big, you a big girl now aren't you Van? How old are you now?" he asks. It's so cute when she holds up three fingers and responds "Thwee!" we all laugh and Lexi orders some food to take home. We get our food and head home. When I get home I hear the phone ringing and run to it. Its Drew. I run to my room and lock myself in so Lexi doesn't bother me. We talk for the short 10 minutes he has I call in Vanna to tell him goodbye. I glance over at her and I know she misses him. He's been gone nearly a year, only 6 more to go I tell myself. It will go by quick. I pray to God that the appeal goes through. Hey if he went away for this, why didn't Bianca? I mean it is her fault. Yes I do blame her. I blame her for trying to ruin my baby's life along with myself and Drew of course. When we hang up, I got into the dining room to eat. As I sit there fiddling with my fingers I just wonder what everything would have been like if he had never been tempted and gotten involved with Bianca.


	3. Chapter 3

A Few Days Later

I decided to take Vanna over to the Torres house. Adam wanted to spend some time with the niece he rarely got to see. We had been hanging out playing with her learning toys and watching cartoons for a few hours when we heard voices upstairs.

"Adam! Where are you?" I heard Audra call out from upstairs. Great, time to prepare myself for world war three. She didn't like me, and defiantly didn't approve of my poor little Savanna. "In the basement!" I heard Adam yell back at her. He looked at me with a reassuring smile, "I'm sure she's in a good mood today." I sighed and waited to see her some down the stairs. I grabbed Vanna and sat her on my lap as if she was still a baby; after all she is _my_ baby. I braced myself for what was to come and looked back at the tv.

"Hey Sweetheart, what are you..." she stopped mid-sentence when she saw me. "Adam, what is _she_ doing here?" It took everything in me to not respond rudely, I turned around slowly and looked at her. I heard Adam respond, "I invited her. I wanted to see Savanna." I got up and started to pack my things, "I'm leaving right now Ms Torres. Don't worry." My voice got lowered as I finished that sentence. I stood up and put Savanna on my hip. Too late. I looked at Audra, her face showing me that the slight lift of my shirt had reveled my tattoo. I pulled it back down into place and braced myself for her screams.

"What does that say?" I heard her, loud and clear. "Nothing, it says nothing," I grabbed my bag and Savanna's things and attempted to walk out. "I'm not stupid. I saw it. What does it say? Tell me I'm imagining what I think it says!" she walked towards me, I was getting scared, she looked furious. "It's nothing," I repeat and once again head towards the door. She reached me, and as if I were her own child, raised my shirt. I swatted her hand away, "Who do you think you are? Let me go!" She stood there, looking as pissed off as ever, "mind explaining why you have my son's name tattooed on you?" I tried my hardest not to laugh, "Because I feel like it."

I heard Adam from across the room "uh-oh..." I set Vanna down on the couch and proceeded to finish, "Drew is my boyfriend, I love him, we have a child together, and if you have a problem with that then too bad." I knew she wouldn't hit me so I stayed put. "Drew is _my_ son! Who even knows if that little girl is his! Who would know with a whore like you? I'm sure you have many other boys who could be her father!" that's it; I had had it with her. Accusing me of cheating on Drew, of sleeping around, who did this lady think she was? No wonder Drew spent all his time at my house and away from her. I saw Adam carry Vanna upstairs and call his dad.

"Not his daughter? Have you looked at her? She has his eyes! His exact eyes! And just so you know Drew is the only guy I have ever been with so how the hell am I a whore? That seems to be your favorite word but it seems you don't even know what that means!" I quickly collected my things. "How dare you come to my house and disrespect me that way young lady? If it wasn't for you Drew wouldn't be locked away!" "Whatever!" I ran up the stairs and ran out with my baby.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam drove me home that night. I couldn't believe that she would insult me like that. I couldn't believe that she doesn't love her own granddaughter. I don't know how someone can live with her. She's just so…UGHHH! I'd rather just stay away from her. That night I sent her an email simply saying, "Don't worry. You'll never have to see me or my daughter again. I hope you can live with that." She responded but I ignored it and deleted it. Oh well. If that's how she wants it, she won't ever see her granddaughter and will only see me on Drew's court days.

Yesterday I headed to visit Drew. I hated those visits but I felt they were necessary. They just kept my anger going though, Lexi thought that was bad. I was currently lying in my bed, Vanna was asleep, Lexi was out buying groceries. I was doing some homework and listening to P!nk.

As I finished my homework I heard Savanna woke up and I went to make some lunch with the food Lexi bought. I had the day off so I got to relax. Although I couldn't wait for Savanna to start head-start because that way I would get time to do more classes.

I wanted to better my life and get a good job. Obviously I wouldn't be able to rely on Drew anytime soon and Lexi wouldn't support me forever. I didn't plan on working for Spinner forever either, so I needed to get college done. When Drew got out we needed him to do college too so we could support ourselves. I mean without a college degree what kinds of jobs are we suppose to get? Or should I say, what kind of realistic jobs are we suppose to get.


	5. Chapter 5

As I sit here and wonder why Drew ever took the blame and as to why Bianca would ever blame him for that night I remember, the one good thing that came out of his paranoia. Well, only I seemed to consider it good, but it was, at least in my eyes. That being the cage fighting. Drew learned to kick ass and in turn so did I. At Drew's dismay, I had taken into female cage fighting. Lexi disapproved, of course, but MMA had become a part of my life. Hey, I got to kick girl's asses right? Good way to take my anger out, good way of self defense, what's the issue? The thing is training takes time, something I have little of. There is not space to train either. See before I was banished by Audra me and Drew both used the basement. Living in a crappy little two bedroom apartment equals no space. So for now I've given it up. Lexi is way too happy about that.

I looked at the clock, time to head to Manny and Jay's for dinner. I slipped on a hoodie and grabbed our things and went into the living room. "Lexi, time to go!" she walked out of her room doing her hair, "I'm almost ready, sheesh!"

This girl acted like if going over there was going out to eat, I was in jeans and a hoodie and my hair was in a pony while Lexi dressed up, I have never understood that. She changed a bit after being with Ms. Fashionista, Paige. She dressed up a lot more often. It was weird. I looked over at my little munchkin and saw that Lexi had changed her. Great, perfectly cute outfit to ruin at Uncle and Auntie's like always. I headed to the car and put everything in, why doesn't Manny just make a room for Vanna there anyway? I started the car and put Savanna in the car seat and waited for Lexi. I plugged in my iPod and put on "I Trust You" Manny's song. It was such a pretty song.

We arrived at their house and were surprised to find that they had other guests; well at least I was surprised. I saw Spinner sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand and a girl next to him, next to her was Manny. Jay decided it was best if he did introductions, "Alex you remember Emma..Emma this is Alex's little cousin and her daughter Savanna." Manny got up as she chimed in with, "My adorable little goddaughter." She took Savanna and I put our stuff down then walked to where they were Alex in front of me, and Jay behind with Manny. "Nice to meet you, I've heard lots about you," I say as I sit on the couch and extend my hand. She shakes it with a confused look, Spinner jumps in quickly, "She works at the Dot." "She graduated from Degrassi last year," I hear Lexi say, "Just like everyone here." "With the exception of Jay," I hear Manny say. "Can we not go into that conversation please?" Jay says. We laugh and Lexi speaks up, "So what's for dinner?" I decide to say, "Its homemade right Manny? I can't eat more food from the Dot. That's what I live off of." I look at Spinner who pretends to be offended and we all laugh as we walk to the table. "We were just waiting for you guys, homemade chicken pancit," answers Manny, putting Vanna on a chair and headed to get the food. She comes back with everyone's plates and we all begin to eat. Soon enough the conversation turns to me, Vanna, and Drew. I should've known this was going to come up.


	6. Chapter 6

"So how old is Savanna?" Emma asked. Then I hear Spinner ask her how old she was like at the Dot. She looks at him and responds, "I'm thwee!" she holds up three fingers. "And how old are you?" Emma directs that question at me. "Umm...I'm eighteen, I'll be nineteen in a month," I say hesitantly. She couldn't judge me right? Manny and some other friend of theirs had gotten pregnant around 15. Manny had even told me about a girl that had had a baby at like 13. So Emma couldn't judge me. Right…? "And how old is her father?" I heard her ask. Lexi decided to intervene, "He's nineteen. Do you have a problem with that?" Emma looked a bit frightened by Lexi, "No, I was just wondering. Well she's a very cute little girl." "Thanks," I replied trying to avoid the conversation that was to come. Sadly, Jay had to bring it up…again. "So any word from Drew?" I glared at him, "I went to visit yesterday. He said to tell everyone hi and that he misses them. Of course I didn't tell him about the other night with Audra. I'm sure when he calls her he'll find out though." They had all, with the exception of Emma, heard about that night. I had vented all night to Lexi and Manny, Manny told Jay, who then told Spinner, who then decided to give me the day off.

Emma looked confused, "Wait; sorry for being so stupid but your daughter's dad is Andrew Torres? As in the son of Audra Torres, the most annoying lady in all of Toronto, who just happens to be at Degrassi bugging my step-dad all day long?" Manny laughed, "Yeah, that's her granddaughter right across the table from you." She nodded her head in understanding.

Now I looked confused, Lexi explained, "Emma here; is Principle Simpson's step-daughter." I felt stupid, "ohh, okay. Now I'm caught up. Small world this is." They all laughed. "The small world we like to call, everyone-who-grew-up-going-to-degrassi, world," said Jay. Spinner added, "You would be surprised how everyone knows everyone else around here." "Alright then," I felt out of place now.

We all got up from the table and went to the living room to just hang out. I got to talking with the girls and found out a lot about Emma. I found out about the issues with Lexi and then understood things. They would never be the best of friends. If it wasn't for Jay we wouldn't even be here. That is our one and only connection here, or was. Now we all hang out I guess. My reason to stay is Drew, even if I can't see him when I want to. Soon enough it was late and time to leave. We said our good-byes and headed home. Vanna had fallen asleep on my lap about an hour earlier. She had to get to our bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Im currently having a bit of writers block, i know where i want the story to go i just dont know how to get it there. Message me if you have any ideas. **MERRY CHRISTMAS.! **sorry for the shortness of the chapter(:

* * *

><p>A Week Later<p>

I'm currently caring for two things; my poor sick baby and a neck with brand new ink. Savanna's been sick the last two days, I took her in and apparently she has the flu. I just have no idea how she got it. I just gave her some medicine and she's falling asleep. I got new ink three days ago on the back of my neck. It has my daughter's name and her date of birth.

" _Savanna Genevieve Torres "_

_ July 27, 2008_

I had picked to not tattoo "Nunez" on myself, again. I had my last name already on my wrist, and I knew my daughter was _my _daughter anyway. This was, even though, Vanna's legal name is Savanna Genevieve Torres Nunez.

I sat on my floor in front of my body length mirror doing my makeup; I was working the late shift at the Dot tonight. It was 7:15 and I had to clock in at 7:30. My neighbor was driving me; it sucks not being able to drive.

I run in, put my apron thing on and clock in just in time. Finally I get out at closing time; ten, and walk into my house to hear crying. My poor Savanna was screaming her lungs out from feeling sick and Lexi couldn't figure out what to do.

After everything settled down I just want time to relax. I popped in a movie and it was time to fall asleep. At least I had the day off tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I havent updated. I have been busy. Happy Belated New Years!(: **

* * *

><p>Two Weeks Later.<p>

I was dreading today's arrival. Today, I had been invited over for family dinner at the Torres's. It was a special occasion. For one, me and Lexi had our mom's here for a few weeks until my birthday and Drew's grandma had come to town and we were meeting tonight. I really didn't want to go but Adam had insisted, saying that his grandma wanted to meet her great-granddaughter and that it would be a good bonding experience for my mom, Emily, Audra and Mr. Torres, I mean Omar. I still call him Mr. Torres, I still find it disrespectful to call him by his first name. Anyway, grandma was in town and so was my family. I couldn't wait to see how this circus turned out.

It read 6:17 on my phone; reservations were for 7:00. I raced around the house looking for Savanna's shoes. Occasionally leaving 1 of each pair she owned at Manny's wasn't helping. I finally found the girly shoes my aunt had given Vanna for Christmas. Emily really liked having a niece to spoil and take Lexi's place. We were as dressed up as possible because apparently dinner was at some fancy downtown restaurant my family would never be able to afford. Its times like these I realize how me and Drew come from two completely opposite worlds.

We had gone shopping last night and gotten dresses for tonight. Thank God for Manny's help picking them. I was dressed in a draped one-shoulder black dress just above the knee I assumed was fitting for the occasion. I slipped some shiny black pumps and made sure to cover up my tattoos with makeup. Lexi wore a simple black quarter-sleeve dress just above the knee as well with black botties. In contrast my mom wore a below the knee white strapless dress with a jeweled belt and a cardigan over. Emily wore a simple gray below the knee dress with long sleeves. We weren't accustomed to these types of clothes. Last but not least my little Vanna was dressed in a long hot pink dress she had gotten from Manny with a black sweater and her pink ballet flats. When we showed up we saw dresses that were a bit more dramatic than ours. That included Audra's sparkly dark green dress. In my head I was wondering if she had recycled this from Christmas.

As we were seated I was introduced to Drew's grandmother. I in-turn introduced all of the Torres family to my mom and aunt. You could already feel the tension in the room. Audra hadn't said a word to me the entire time and I wasn't up for apologizing to her. I don't know what would have happened if Adam wasn't there. He was nice enough to keep conversation going. By the end of dinner Savanna had spent some time with her great-grandmother sitting with her. Now she was asleep on me, and Mr. Tor- umm Omar, had made conversation with Emily and my mom. Audra was on her phone waiting to leave, I wonder when she will accept us as a part of her family. I know she would be acting like this if Drew was here. I sighed as I wished he was the one seated next to me instead of Lexi.

At the end of the night we all said our goodbye's and thanks to Adam, had plans to celebrate my birthday together. Thanks a lot Adam.


	9. Chapter 9

I quickly got ready, trying to look cute for my birthday party/dinner with everyone. I had had a little party at the Dot earlier and a small get together at Manny's and Jay's last night. Now, today, we were celebrating at the Torres's. Thank you Adam for making me sit through hell again. They wanted me to enjoy my birthday and leave Savanna with Manny, but I decided I wouldn't spend my birthday without my daughter, especially celebrating it at her grandparent's house.

The drive to the Torres household was silent. No one in Lexi's car spoke. Our families just didn't mesh well, and we all knew that. Being the birthday girl, they made me dress up a bit. I wore a simple white see through top with large black polka dots and a pair of cute dark skinny jeans with some black booties. The rest of my family just wore jeans and a nice shirt. Vanna was in a cute little outfit Manny had bought her that was purple and black.

When we arrived at the Torres's I became aware that I was yet again, underdressed. It was my freaking birthday and someone still decided to show me up. Oh well. We ended up hanging out for a while before dinner was ready. We sat down for an awkward dinner; no one spoke for about the first ten minutes. Eventually Adam spoke, "So, Drew's lawyer called…"

I looked at Adam giving him a look that said 'I don't wanna discuss it now.' He proceeded to continue, "He's back in court in a month, and they're likely to reduce his sentence." I looked down, knowing that by now everyone had their eyes on me, looking down at the split ends of my hair I spoke quietly, "that's good…"

To lighten up the mood, Drew's dad decided it was time for something funny and adorable. He called Savanna over and took her in his arms. He walked over to the stereo in the next room over, being separated from us by only a couch. Suddenly we all heard Frank Sinatra's 'Fly Me To The Moon' and saw Savanna, being held by her grandpa as he danced her around the room. We just laughed and smiled, watching. I heard my little girl giggling and calling for me to dance too. As the song changed to 'The Way You Look Tonight' he put her down and she ran to me, pulling me to dance with her. Shyly, I walked into the living room and danced with her around the room. When the song ended, Mr. Torres turned it off and we all walked back to the dinner table.

When our meal was finished, and they had sang me an embarrassingly bad version of 'Happy Birthday' everyone split up. Lexi, Adam, Savanna, and I went to hangout in Adam's room and play video games. Mom, Emily, and Omar made conversation at the table while Audra sat there cutting in every once in a while. As Adam entertained Vanna teacher her how to use a controller and Lexi sat there texting, waiting to play, I snuck away and left the room.

I slowly opened the door to Drew's room and walked in, closing the door quietly behind me. I around slowly, and looked around, making my way towards the bed. When I reached it, I sat down on it, examining the room. Memories began to flood into my mind, I had laughed in this room, cried in this room, been angry, felt scared, bored, embarrassed, guilty, pain, been in awe, and all but the last, with Drew by my side. The last time I had stepped foot in this room was when they were taking him away. My last memory was sitting on this very bed, not believing the scene unfolding before my eyes. I, now, had finally found the courage to enter Drew's room again. While looking around I realized something, the room had been cleaned of a few things, all of _my_ belongings. Drew's clothes was still in and around the hamper I made him use, his school stuff thrown in the corner it had been sitting in for nearly a year, his laptop sitting on his bedside table, his ipod on top of the laptop, a couple pairs of shoes just laying around, everything looked the same. Everything that is, except that all of my things were gone. Quickly I went into Drew's bathroom to see if my stuff was in there still. It wasn't. I ran out and went back into Adam's room demanding to know where my things were.

"What are you talking about? Hey, we thought you went to go pee… What do you mean your stuff's gone?" I rolled my eyes at Adam. "All my stuff that was in your brothers room you idiot! Where is it? It's gone!" Lexi took Vanna out of the room and walked downstairs. Adam looked at me, "your clothes is all in the closet…" I was mad, "What about all my stuff that was on the dresser? And everything I left in the bathroom?" He got up and walked out, making me go with him. We went into Drew's room and he showed me where my clothes was, folded neatly in two plastic portable dresser drawers, my jewelry in the drawer above that.

"What about my stuff in the bathroom?" Adam showed me a plastic bin on the floor of the closet next to the small plastic dresser. He opened it, "there is all your perfume, makeup, shower stuff and female products." He closed it, "I didn't let mom throw everything out, but she said some of the stuff has gone bad so we have to throw it out." I nodded and apologized for overreacting.

About an hour later, it was time to leave. We all said our goodbye's and went home. The next morning Lexi and I said our goodbye's to our mothers as they headed back home. The only thought in my mind afterwards was, 'I hope they do reduce the sentence, that way I can have a family here.'


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks Later

It was one of those days again, one of those says where I just wanted to lay in bed and cry. I didn't like having to lie to Vanna when she asked where her dad was. I just wanted him back.

Vanna was already up, I could hear the tv on in the living room, and I could hear Lexi talking to her. I heard the cartoons and realized it was an old rerun of 'Little Bear' that they were watching.

I looked over at my phone when I heard it vibrate, it was a text from Adam, "Lawyer wants us all at the office at 3." I groaned loudly, as I texted back, I was not in the mood to deal with idiotic people. I texted back a simple, "Ok, see you there."

I was not looking forward to seeing Audra, and sitting in the same room as her. The only reason I even had to go was because Omar had mentioned Savanna.

I got up and brushed my teeth, then walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cereal. I sat on the couch next to Vanna and ate. After setting the bowl down on the coffee table, I sat my little girl on my lap, handing Lexi the phone to read Adam's text. She nodded, knowing she would have to watch Vanna outside of the office. I really don't know what I would do if I didn't have Lexi.

Hours Later

As we walked into the lawyer's office, Audra glared at me. I had dressed professionally, and everything as instructed, but she didn't want me here. When sitting down, there was an order. From left to right, it went, Audra, Omar, Adam, and me. The lawyer began to go over the obvious, asking me questions about Savanna and such. I didn't like feeling like I was being interrogated. After a while, Adam and I were kicked out while he spoke to Drew's parents.

I walked out to see Lexi holding a sleepy Vanna in her arms, "I guess the hearing is next week, I'm gonna go call Manny and Jay." I walked out to make the call.

That Night

I lay in bed, watching Savanna sleep. This was going to be a long week of waiting. Luckily, Audra had hired one of the best in Toronto, I was sure everything would go well. I waited by the phone, seeing if Drew would call. I was exhausted, and ready to fall asleep when it did. We talked for the short time we had. Hanging up always made me want to start crying and never stop. I would go visit him on the weekend, but it wasn't close enough yet. I had hope, the hope that the lawyer had given me, that due to the circumstances, Drew would most likely be home by the end of this year. That's better than six. I fell asleep, thinking of how life will be when he gets out, and we have to start over.


End file.
